Upadek Vitharn
Upadek Vitharn — książka występująca w The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Treść Vitharn: Upadek Rozdział I W którym Twierdza Vitharn zostaje założona i władza z pierwszego pokolenia na drugie przechodzi. Hrabia Vitharn wzniósł swą twierdzę w błocie i brudzie Demencji, zbierając przy sobie wszystkich, którzy gotowi byli złożyć mu hołd. Zamieszkujące nieopodal plemiona Fanatyków zjednoczyły się jako jego wasale, by chronić ziemie i ród Vitharna. I hrabia dożył kresu swych dni na Wyspach. Razem z hrabiną Mawean dali życie Csaranowi i Nweali, pierwszemu synowi i pierwszej córce Vitharn. Matka i ojciec Csarana sądzili, że przy odpowiednich wpływach politycznych ich syn będzie w stanie zająć miejsce Sheogoratha i wprowadzić Drżące Wyspy w erę dobrobytu. Sam hrabia Vitharn nie uznawał nawet istnienia Sheogoratha, uważając, że on i jego potomstwo są prawowitymi władcami Wysp. Było to oczywiście dla Obłąkanego Boga źródłem bezbrzeżnej wesołości, więc zezwolił na ślub Csarana z Lśnieniem w Gaju, córką argoniańskiej akuszerki, która uznała, że jej dziecko dozna w świecie śmiertelnych tylko ucisku i nienawiści. Lśnienie w Gaju była tak wspaniałą hrabiną, jakiej tylko Wyspy mogły sobie zażyczyć, a jej jedynym życzeniem było przysporzyć rodowi, do którego została przyjęta, zaszczytu i chwały. Mimo że wiele lat żyła w samym sercu Demencji, jej umysł pozostał nienaruszony. Jednak nikt nie może zbyt dług przebywać na Wyspach bez błogosławieństwa Sheogoratha. Lśnienie w Gaju została wreszcie zepchnięta w szaleństwo przez niewierność swego męża. Csaran był wprost opętany nepotyzmem i nie ufał nikomu, z kim nie łączyły go więzy krwi - nawet swej małżonce. Choć Lśnienie w Gaju urodziła mu syna (który znikł z Wysp w dwudziestym roku życia), wiadomo, że małżonkowie w miarę narastania paranoi Csarana coraz rzadziej i rzadziej dzielili łoże, aż wreszcie hrabia padł w objęcia Nweali, rodzonej siostry. Z ich kazirodczego związku zrodził się Cesrien, dziedzic Vitharn. Są wciąż pośród nas tacy, którzy pamiętają osobiście rządy Cesriena i jego wkład w upadek Vitharn. Rozdział II W którym narodziny hrabiego Cesriena zwiastują dla Vitharn czasy chwalebne i krwawe, lecz krótkie. Cesrien, z natury brutalny i popędliwy, szukał wrogów nawet tam, gdzie ich nie było. Na samym początku swego panowania zajął się tępieniem wszystkich plemion ludzi, elfów i zwierząt, które można było dojrzeć z twierdzy, aż wreszcie nie pozostała wokół niej żywa dusza. Podczas krótkiego panowania Cesriena południowo-wschodnie wybrzeże Demencji stało się miejscem wielce niebezpiecznym. Wszędzie walały się tam trupy intruzów, którzy śmieli wtargnąć na ziemie Vitharn, przybite do drzew w charakterze słupów granicznych. Prócz sadystycznego usposobienia, hrabia Cesrien z Vitharn znany był z nieprędkiego umysłu i słabego zdrowia. Cesrien urodził się bowiem z nogami, które zdawały się być niedopasowane długością, a oddychając, sapał ciężko. Gdy był młody, nauczyciele mieli wiele trudności z przezwyciężeniem jego tępoty. Otaczały go opiekunki i pielęgniarki, które starały się ulżyć jego chorobom za pomocą każdego balsamu i leku, jakie można znaleźć na Wyspach, ale gdy hrabia osiągnał pełnoletność, zwolnił je wszystkie, często w brutalny sposób. Hrabia Cesrien z wiekiem stawał się coraz bardziej introwertyczny - być może odezwała się w nim krew ojca. Pozwalał zbliżać się do siebie tylko nielicznym dworzanom. Widywano go publicznie tylko wówczas, gdy zbierał podległych sobie Fanatyków na kolejną wyprawę łupieżczą. Co zdumiewające, Cesrien w jednej sprawie usłuchał rozpaczliwych nalegań doradców - zdecydował się wybrać sobie żonę, by zapewnić ciągłość dynastii. Wybór coraz bardziej schorowanego hrabiego padł na pełną życia kobietę z ludu, pochodzącą z komuny Heretyków w Manii. Hrabina Jideen była zupełnym przeciwieństwem Cesriena. Podlegli Vitharn Fanatycy, z dawien dawna lojalni przysiędze złożonej hrabiemu Vitraenowi, wpadli w szał na wieść o tej herezji. Napięcie między nimi a twierdzą rosło, a tymczasem Cesrien wyzionął wreszcie ducha i na tron wstąpił jego syn, Cirion. Rozdział III W którym Vitharn ogarnia konflikt, a ugodowy hrabia Cirion upada. Młody hrabia Cirion ledwie kilka razy pokazał się publicznie przed przeprowadzoną w pośpiechu koronacją. Niektórzy mówią, że podczas ceremonii wciąż miał na sobie sińce po ciosach zadanych słabnącą ręką jego ojca. Gdyby Cirion był nieco starszy i mógł rządzić, jego łagodność i ostrożność mogłyby wystarczyć, by ułagodzić rozszalałe plemiona Fanatyków, ale to jego matka, hrabina Jideen, zmuszona była przejąć większość obowiązków, które jej mąż tak długo ignorował. Wedle wszystkich relacji Jideen była świetną hrabiną, ukochaną przez lud - ale wodzowie podległych Vitharn Fanatyków nie mogli bez końca skrywać swego oburzenia z powodu jej pochodzenia. Choć w sposób niezwykle taktowny podejmowała dyplomatyczne próby rozwiązania konfliktu, niechęć do niej była głęboka i z latami rosła w siłę. Być może nawet należy się Fanatykom podziw, że tak długo zdołali wypełniać przysięgi przodków. Gdy Cirion wreszcie osiągnął wiek dojrzały, potulny chłopczyk-hrabia z całych sił starał się godnie przejąć tron, ale jego strach przed całym światem był tak wielki, że zauważalnie niepokoił go nawet cień przelatującego ptaka. Był niemal niezdolny do przemawiania do ludu, a kiedy spróbował ułagodzić swych wasali - wciąż rozwścieczonych pochodzeniem jego matki - z ledwością tylko opanował przerażenie, a niektórzy mówia nawet, że zmoczył się i haniebnie umknął z sali tronowej. Tolerancja Fanatyków, co było nieuniknione, skończyła się, i ich wojownicy okrążyli Vitharn. Osobista gwardia hrabiego nie była przygotowana do odparcia ataku. Oblężenie trwało ledwie dzień. Od dnia tamtej bitwy Vitharn nie opuściła żadna żywa dusza. Legenda mówi, że duchy Fanatyków i garstki obrońców Vitharn, obłożone przez zdradę najeźdźców i tchórzostwo Ciriona potężną klątwą, wciąż w nieskończoność powtarzają ostatnie chwile swych żywotów. de:Vithams Aufstieg u. Fall en:Fall of Vitharn es:La caída de Vitharn fr:La chute de Vitharn ru:Падение Вайтарна Kategoria:Oblivion: Książki